jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky/Gallery
Images of Bucky Animation 149388531.jpg|Bucky with Peter Pan Bucky.jpg Bucky..jpg 0e0119826d.jpg Bucky..JPG Bucky_ship.jpg Bucky2.png Bucky3.jpg 125479588.jpg 145299305.jpg 145299306.jpg 145299307.jpg 145299314.jpg 145299321.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg QH5Km.jpg BalloonBucky.jpg|Balloon Bucky in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" BalloonBucky02.jpg|Bucky Balloon form in SkyBird Island Is Falling! Pirate Princess41.png Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly roger and bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Hook&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty04.png Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Seahorse Shallows-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Pirate Princess castle.jpg BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Bucky's Treasure Hunt04.jpg Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Bucky-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Bucky-Battle for the book.jpg Bucky-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Bucky-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-The Sands of Time.jpg Groupshot-Under Sea Bucky.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake Saves Bucky.jpg JakePeter Skully-Peter Pan returns.jpg Bucky-Rainbow wand.jpg JakeCubbyBucky&LeBeak-Jake and Sneaky LeBeak.jpg Bucky sailing.jpg Bucky- Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise02.jpg Jake&Bucky.jpg Jake- Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Awesome Surprise.jpg Jake&Crew-Battle for the Book.jpg Bucky never sea.jpg Jake&crew-Battle for the book.jpg Bucky clip art.png Bucky-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Bucky's room in the Hideout.png Bucky-Battle for the book02.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks03.jpg Jake Hook&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock.jpg Bucky-ShiverJack01.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Spot&Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.jpg Tomb-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Bucky-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Chilly canyon-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Games04.png Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!03.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!03.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Croc.jpg Hook- The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Brewster&Bucky-tick tock trap01.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow04.jpg JakeIzzyPirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Bucky&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land21.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Bucky&Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ghost Island.jpg Bucky-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.png Jake&crew-captain Jake intro02.jpg Skully&Bucky-Captain Jake intro.jpg Bucky-Captain Jake.jpg Bucky with Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book15.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book16.jpg IzzyWendyJohn&Michael -Battle for the Book01.jpg Bucky spyglass.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg JakeIzzy&Bucky-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg bucky-battleforthebook.jpg JohnWendyMichael Darling&Cubby-Battle for the Book.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy03.jpg Smee with jake&crew-Smee-erella!.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon.jpg Jakecrew.jpg Bucky&crew-The Never Sands of Time.png Bucky-Invisible Jake.jpg Damged Ships.png Skully-Playing with Skully04.jpg Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Groupshot-Sharky Unchained.jpg Jake-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble16.jpg SkullyCubby&Izzy-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird03.jpg Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird03.jpg Izzy-Cubby-Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb07.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy09.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy12.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy14.jpg Ships arrving.png Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!04.jpg Bucky-HookSharky&Bones-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg A Job Well Done.png Jake&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates13.jpg Argos Island-Minotaur Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&Skully-Pirate Fools Day!07.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!04.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!08.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!08.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!09.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!02.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!10.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!03.jpg Cubby-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!14.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!07.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!04.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!15.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!17.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!16.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time15.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Never Sands of Time07.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time20.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time19.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness17.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness16.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island04.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island03.jpg Ghost Island-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island01.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh08.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh06.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh09.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!18.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!17.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!02.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Bucky-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Bucky-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Beardini-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon09.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon08.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon07.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon12.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!03.jpg Bucky&The Roost -Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella03.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella02.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella!0.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella!02.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones05.jpg HookBones&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones04.jpg Bucky-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Mount Boom-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh05.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh04.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh01.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh16.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh13.jpg Groupshot-rock the croc01.jpg Bucky-Hide the Hideout!01.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-20h11m01s94.png Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png Bucky-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky06.jpg Bucky-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Bucky-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Storm Eel-Mer-Matey Ahoy!06.jpg Storm Eel-Mer-Matey Ahoy!05.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!01.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!02.jpg Ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness13.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness08.jpg Skully-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Bucky-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess07.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess06.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky02.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!04.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Bucky-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Bucky-Pirate Swap!02.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!02.jpg Bones-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Izzy&Bones-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Izzy-Pirate Swap!01.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Bucky-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Anubis-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh11.jpg Anubis-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh10.jpg Bucky-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg|Bucky's shadow Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles0.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!02.jpg Hook-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish14.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish13.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish12.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg bucky-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas10.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas08.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas07.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas05.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas01.jpg Pirate Pieces-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Jake&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters01.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters02.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters03.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters04.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters05.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters06.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters23.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters20.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters21.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters28.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters34.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon11.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon10.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon08.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon02.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh22.jpg Bucky-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!46.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin07.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin06.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin05.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin04.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin03.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin14.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin13.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin12.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Fossils-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.jpg Anvil mountain01.png Map-Birthday Bash01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg07.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg09.jpg Bucky-March of the Lava Monsters.jpg Skully&Bucky-season4 intro.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers11.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers10.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers05.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho01.jpg Wave Rock-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Wave Rock-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances SkullyJakeCubbyBucky-Disney Junior Live.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Jake.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live02.jpg Buckysharky&Bones-disney junior live.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Video games Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Bucky-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce03.jpg Jake&skully-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt05.jpg Eagle Island-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Bucky-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race08.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Tic-toc-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Bucky-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery02.jpg Bucky's Never Sea Hunt.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Bucky&Tick-Tock Croc-Jake's Never Land Pirate SchoolApp.jpg Jake&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake&crew-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp08.png Blue Whale Way-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpg Blue Whale Way-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg SailingClass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Groupshot-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates11.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates10.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Mermaid&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Croc&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg SkullyIzzyBucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Mandolin-Pirate Rock game01.jpg SharkyIzzyBucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg CubbyJake&Bucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Merchandise LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Fisher Price-Submarine-Bucky.jpg Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel.png|Bucky sailing through the Never Sea Twin Tunnels in the Key to Skull Rock book HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png Mama hook knows best.JPG Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Croc Takes the Cake02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Bucky Race-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Sailing the Never Sea book.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page09.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page10.jpg FP Brands- Jake Bucky ship concept art.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates-Treasure Hunt Activity Book.jpg Trick or Treasure!12.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!05.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!03.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!02.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!01.jpg Category:Character Galleries